1.Field of the Invention
The invention relates to power assisted steering mechanisms for vehicles and more particularly to power assisted steering mechanisms for vehicles in which a steering force is changed in response to a speed of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, various power assisted steering mechanisms have been proposed in which the manual steering is assisted by the fluid under pressure. At high speed, however, it is desirable to avoid the oversteering by the power assisted steering mechanism to increase the safety during vehicle travel. Therefore, the prior steering mechanisms have independent and individual reaction generating means which function at high and low vehicle speeds, respectively. This results in complex in construction and in high in cost.